


Being In A Love Triangle With Finn Balor & Drew McIntrye

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [80]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor/Reader/Drew McIntyre
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Being In A Love Triangle With Finn Balor & Drew McIntrye

* * *

  * You started off as friends with both of them.
  * You and Finn started being friends when the both of you’s started off at NXT at the same time together.
  * From that day on you started to develop feelings for him. Though you hide your feelings from him too afraid you didn’t want to lose your friendship with him.
  * Unbeknownst to you Finn shared those same feelings for you too, yet he kept them hidden, he didn’t want to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same way, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship.
  * You and Drew started to be friends when he returned to RAW.
  * Finn got really jealous when you started to spend a lot of time with Drew.
  * You started to develop feelings for Drew, though you still had strong feelings for Finn.
  * Drew getting jealous when you hang out with Finn and swoon about him.
  * Finn getting jealous when you talk about Drew.
  * Finn was the first one to admit his feelings towards you.
  * “Y/n, I have to tell ya something’.” Finn spoke, making you avert your gaze from the TV screen to look at him. Finn unwrapped his arm from around you. Looking nervous.
  * “Sure, you can tell me anything.” You spoke, making Finn get even more nervous
  * “I love you, I love you more than a friend and I want us to be more than just friends.” Finn confessed.
  * “I love you too.” You spoke, smiling at him happily.
  * “Really?” he asked in disbelief, afraid he heard wrong.
  * “Yes.” You responded, making Finn smile happily, he grabbed a hold of your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours.
  * “Maybe, we could go on a date?” Finn asked, looking at you with hope in his eyes.
  * “Yeah, we should.” You responded, making Finn beam, he quickly pulled your hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it.
  * Little did you know that when you told Drew that you and Finn were going on a date he felt his heartbreak and well jealousy among other things…
  * The date Finn took you on defiantly romantic and at the end of the night, you’s two shared a romantic kiss.
  * Finn taking you home, and kissing you goodnight sweetly.
  * As soon as the door closed the butterflies swimming in your stomach, as you touched your lips, daydreaming about him kissing you while leaning against the door.
  * The sound of a knock at the door brought you out of your daydream.
  * Thinking it was Finn again you opened the door, about to say something witty but your words got caught in your throat when you saw Drew standing on the other side of the door instead of Finn.
  * “Drew.” You gasped out quickly.
  * “Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something.” he spoke deeply, as you opened the door.
  * “You look beautiful, by the way.” Drew spoke softly, as he walked in standing in the middle of the hotel room as you closed the door.
  * “Thanks, what was it you wanted to tell me.” You spoke, as he looked at you in awe.
  * “I know you and Finn are dating now, or whatever, but I wanted and needed to tell you that I love you, I have feelings for you.” he spoke.
  * You tried to speak but Drew interrupted you.
  * “Just give me one chance please, one date.” He begged, you being
  * “Okay, one date.” You replied, making Drew smile.
  * Going to Alexa for help and advice.
  * “You should date both of them.” Alexa spoke.
  * “Isn’t that like rude and disrespectful and-” you spoke, only for Alexa to cut you off.
  * “Nah, you’re just weighing your options, besides their accents are hot I wish I had two guys with two different accents fight over me.” She sighed.
  * Taking Alexa’s advice and dating both of them, though you feel guilty.
  * When it’s time for Drew to take you on a date, your feelings for him grow threw out the whole date, leaving you in a difficult dilemma.
  * Going on dates with them separately. Trying to figure out which one makes you feel the most butterflies and which one you love more but it always fails.
  * Being overwhelmed with so many emotions.
  * It gets even messier when you sleep with both of them.
  * Venting to Alexa about your love triangle some more.
  * “Damn, I always thought you were vanilla, but look at you sleeping and dating two guys at once.” She smirked.
  * “That’s not helping Alexa, you’re making me feel worse, and I already feel bad at myself about doing this to them.” You huffed.
  * “Okay, fine how about you do a pros and cons list.” She suggested.
  * “No, nothing ever good comes out of those.” You replied.
  * “Come on, it might help you.” she encouraged you.
  * “Nope, not doing it.” you huffed, making Alexa roll her eyes.
  * “Okay, how about you tell them together?” she suggested.
  * “That will go well, they will end up hating me or slut-shaming me..” you sighed.
  * “It’s worth a shot you have to tell them sometime, why not pull the band-aid off and tell them together, you can’t keep hiding it forever, it’s going to come out eventually, it’s not good for your health, and I worry about you..” she spoke.
  * “Fine, I’ll tell them together.” You sighed, Alexa let out a cheer her smile dropping into a smirk, as she continued to smirk at you.
  * “What?” you asked her.
  * “So… how where they?” she asked, nudging your shoulder with her as she smirked at you waiting for you to answer her.
  * “to that’s for me to know and you to find out
  * “That’s what I’m trying to find out, come on y/n, I’m your best friend, you have to spill, least tell me are they rough?” she whined.
  * “I’m going to go tell them now.” You announced.
  * “Forget about telling them, tell me how good they are in bed?” she demanded, pouting at you.
  * “Let’s just say it was unforgettable, and I couldn’t walk for a few days.” You spoke, making Alexa let out a dreamy sigh, while you quickly left the room before she could even ask more.
  * Feeling a whole lot of emotions while waiting for them to show up, mostly anxiety.
  * Finn was the first one to come out, being a complete gentleman but also a tiny bit horny, and started making out with you.
  * Of course, when Drew came in he absolutely flipped out. Pulling Finn away from you and starting a fight.
  * Telling them when they semi calmed down, only for them to fight again.
  * Eventually, you pulled them away but they started to verbally abuse each other.
  * “She’s mine.” Drew growled, glaring at Finn.
  * “I asked her first.” Finn growled, glaring at Drew.
  * “Guys.” You spoke, trying to calm the situation down.
  * “Why would y/n want a boy like you? She needs a man
  * “Man my ass, you are nothin’ but an asshole.” Finn spoke.
  * “Least, I can satisfy her.” Drew spoke, smirking at Finn and getting right in his face. Finn quickly threw a punch.
  * “Game on Drew, you’re going to regret this, oh and I can satisfy her physically and emotionally.” Finn growled.
  * If looks could kill Drew and Finn would be dead.
  * You telling them only made it worse, they were more aggressive towards each other and more competitive.




End file.
